Super Smash/Roleplay Archive1
(All the fighters live in a large flying dome called "The Fighter Dome" It has areas for all the fighters to train.) A large rock flew at Mewtwo, Mewtwo crushed it with his psychic powers "Pathetic" he muttered.Tigerfoot 02:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link watched the fight, bored.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pichu shot a jolt of electricity at a target, he felt the shock of pain when he shot a bolt.Tigerfoot 14:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby flew around the stadium on his warp star. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Kirby! Wanna have a training match with me?" Pichu called.Tigerfoot 14:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby made some random squealing noise as if wanting to say "Sure!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Go to the main stadium!" Pichu called and dashed for the arena.Tigerfoot 14:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby went to the main stadium. (This is boring....) Shadow beasts attacked the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "What?!" Pichu cried and tackled a shadow beast. The beast easily knocked Pichu aside, turning him into a trophy.Tigerfoot 14:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby swallowed a Shadow Beast, but even he thought it tasted bad so he spat it back out. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo heard the commosion and dashed to the arena. He fired a Shadow Ball at a creature wich made the beast larger upon contact.Tigerfoot 14:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link heard screaming and shouting. He saw several shadow beasts in the distance. He walked closer to them and threw a bomb. It blew up two of them, so two more remained. He turned into a wolf and killed both of them at the same time. The shadow beasts were defeated. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo tapped Pichu's trophy base, bringing him back to life. "Thanks" Pichu gasped.Tigerfoot 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby fainted.....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no!" Pichu tapped Kirby's trophy base.Tigerfoot 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby woke up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Still want to practice fight?" Pichu asked Kirby.Tigerfoot 15:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby shook his head. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, maybe later?" Pichu sounded deppresed.Tigerfoot 15:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link walked away, not saying anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo watched as Link walked away, the two were kind of alike, not wanting to be with other people sometimes.Tigerfoot 16:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby sat up.. He was to tired and hungry. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fox tapped (her?) feet and waited for a challenge. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C ��'''] 16:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (I think it's a he...but I'm not sure....as Tiger :) ) Kirby ran off to find some food. [[User:Icewish|✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) Pichachu zapped at targets for practice. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C '��'] 16:41, July 22, 2012 (Fox is a he) Mewtwo walked up to Fox "Wanna fight?" he asked.Tigerfoot 17:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) While looking for food, Kirby ate Mewtwo by mistake. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Fox exclaimed happily. He walked over to Mewtwo. "Come and get it!" he laughed. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C '��'] 17:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Did you copy my sig? Just asking :) ) "Oh no!" sqeaked Kirby as he tried to cough up Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Er, sort of xD But I'll change it) "Fox just realized his opponent was eaten. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C '��'] 17:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lucario kicked Kirby in the stomach. He spat out Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo coughed "I've never been eaten before" he laughed.Tigerfoot 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kirby fainted, so Lucario tapped his trophy base. "Want to fight, Lucario?" Mewtwo asked.Tigerfoot 14:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "All right" Mewtwo went to one end of the arena.Tigerfoot 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario walked over to the other. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it at Lucario.Tigerfoot 14:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario dodged the shadow ball. She the shouted "Piranah plant!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo watchd as the large beast landed in the arena.Tigerfoot 14:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario paniced and ran around in circles, screaming and shouting. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo ingored Lucario and attacked the pirahna plant.Tigerfoot 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link drew his bow and shot an arrow at the piranah plant. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu worked up the courage and shot a Thunderbolt at the plant, his whole body hurt.Tigerfoot 14:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The plant thingy locked Lucario and Kirby in a cage. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "No!" Pichu used Quick Attack and broke the cage, although it hurt.Tigerfoot 15:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kirby was able to break free, but not Lucario. The piranah plant fled with it's captive. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Lucario!" Pichu cried.Tigerfoot 15:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu and Kirby were going to go and find Lucario. Kirby begged Link to come along too. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Will you come?" Pichu asked Mewtwo. "I must stay here" Mewtwo replied.Tigerfoot 16:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link eventualy gave in and decided to go with Kirby and Pichu. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo gave a grunt and told Pochu that he would go too.Tigerfoot 20:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They left the stadium. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link led the group, mostly because he walked walked faster than everyone else. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo didn't really like how Link automatically took charge.Tigerfoot 21:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) As he walked, he held some strange, horseshoe shaped object in his hand. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "What's that?" Pichu asked as he observed the onject in Links hand.Tigerfoot 21:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link didn't reply and kept walking. --- Lucario sat in her cage. "I hate playing Princess Peach, BUT HELP!" she shouted. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Fine" Pichu muttered and padded along.Tigerfoot 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link stopped suddenly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" Mewtwo asked.Tigerfoot 21:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link kicked a rock over and it reavealed a hatch. He opened it up and climbed inside. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo followed Link, while Pichu hesitated.Tigerfoot 21:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link jumped down and landed on his feet. He took out his lanturn and lit it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu eventually followed them, at least they had the light from Link's lantern.Tigerfoot 21:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They reached the chamber where Lucario was being held. "Oh thank God!" she shouted. "Now get me out of this cage!" Evil laughing was heard in the distance.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "What was that"?! Pichu cried. "No" Mewtwo whispered.Tigerfoot 21:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Muhahaha!" laughed a voice. The light from Link's lanturn revealed a shadow on the wall. The creature looked huge with long fangs and claws. It came closer to the heros. It turned around the corner and reavealed itself.... A tiny, white and blue she-cat padded out. "Fear me!" she squeaked. "For I am Icy, the Master of Evil!" Link just looked down at the cat for a moment. He picked the cat up and she then yelped "Let go of me! ' Fear me!" She tried to scratch him but failed. [[User:Icewish|✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Ha!" Pichu laughed at the tiny cat. "Good kitty" he sang.Tigerfoot 22:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "No! I am not a good kitty! I am evil!" she hissed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sure, good kitty, good kitty" Pichu chanted.Tigerfoot 22:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link found a key on the floor and unlocked Lucario's cage. "Thank you!" she said as she hugged him. She then bolted for the exit. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu continued to mess with Icy. "Pichu, we have to go" Mewtwo called.Tigerfoot 22:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Icy started ranting and yelling at Link. Saying stuff like "I hate you!" and "You will die for killing my master!" Link put the cat back on the ground and pet her on the head. He left the cave with the others. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They started to walk back to the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "That kitty was funny" Pichu murmured.Tigerfoot 12:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Kirby laughed and nodded his head. The sky started darkening suddenly.....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (I have to go after this post) "What's going on?" Pichu asked. Mewtwo knew excactly what was happening.(What is hapopening XD)Tigerfoot 15:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Link drew his bow and shot an arrow directly upward. It hit a stange, bird-like shadow beast and killed it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just then Meta Knight flew in and killed another shadow beast. Koopalings Rule Forever! Alongsides Meta Knight, Samus came and tried to kill Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Meta Knight desides to fight Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus won. She forgot why she wanted to kill Meta Knight(=P) Koopalings Rule Forever! Link closed his eyes and shook his head. The shadow beast that was still alive revived the other two. He drew his sword and attacked one. He turned into a wolf and killed the last two. Twilight lifted from the area. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:04, July 26, 2012 (U "Thanks, I guess" Mewtwo muttered to Link.Tigerfoot 22:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Link continued walking in his wolf form. He didn't like Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "What's your problem?!" Mewtwo asked Link.Tigerfoot 22:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Link didn't respond. "I don't think he can talk," whispered Lucario to Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe he's mute." said Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Or maybe his tounge was ripped out like Lemmy's..." repiled Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Lemmy is creepy...He can only say names." said Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I can't even image him when he could talk like a normal Koopa!" said Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus had to think it was funny that Meta Knight said Koopa instend of Person. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Sorry, but can you please stop leaving your siggie after every sentance? You don't need to, we know who you are :) ) "I'm not mute...." said Link, softly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "YOU CAN TALK????" yelled Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Meta Knight didn't even listen. "Link just talked Meta!" exclaimed Samus. "Samus, please be qutie. I'm trying to get to level 30 here." said Meta Knight. "You like your iPhone to much, Meta." Samus repiled. Koopalings Rule Forever! (XD) "Link can talk!?" exclaimed Lucario. "Yes," he said, quietly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just then Ridley appear, trying to attack Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Please, For once talk." said Meta Knight. "Hard to say when your missing an eye!" Ridley said, flying off. "That was stupid..." said Samus. "At least he's not like Lemmy!" said Meta Knight Koopalings Rule Forever! ''"This is stupid..." thought Lucario. She, Link and Kirby walked back to the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "What a suprise" Mewtwo laughed.Tigerfoot 19:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry up!" shouted Lucario. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Back at the arena.... Zelda walked around the arena, talking to everyone that she could. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was very mad at Zelda. He rather was board if it was talking. Either everyone he knew was qutie or mute or way to talktive. He stated at his pet dragon, Flames. He road Flames out of the arena. "Curse speech..." muttered Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda started talking to Mario. He didn't seem to mind. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP SHEIK!!! YOU JUST MADE IGGY LEAVE!" yelled Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "She always calls you Sheik." said Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hey! Leavea the lady alone," said Mario. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Really..." said Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yeah! Havea some respect for a princess!" he replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Above the arena, Iggy watched the agerment. "I should have never left..." thought Iggy. He steared Flames and dove into the arena. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda looked kind of hurt. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry Zel. You know I'm a newcomer to the smash world." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "No, no, no, I'm fine with you. It's the dude in the metal suite that's mean!" she said to Iggy. (Both Mario, Link, Zelda, and Lucario don't know that Samus is a girl) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "SHE'S A FREAKING GIRL!!!!" yelled Iggy and Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Just cause Samus sounds like a boy name and she has her poewer suit doesn't mean she's a man! You never saw her zero suit version? Let her freakin' use her final smash!" yelled Iggy. "Iggy's on a rampage!" said Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! "He's a girl?!?" said Zelda and Mario at the same time. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Just then Samus got her final smash. She tranformed into Zero Suit Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "See??? Ok, sorry I just got her..." said Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, what do ya know," said Mario and Zelda. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Snake just looked at Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Iggy turned around and left the arena. "Wow" said Meta Knight. "Hey look an iPhone!" said Snake. "Get your hands of that! It's mine!" yelled Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda and Mario started talking again --- Link in his wolf form, Kirby, and Lucario walked into the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Iggy played dead. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario kicked Iggy and ran away, giggling. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ya k?" asked Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm fine. I once almost died." repiled Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Epona didn't watch were she was going, and galloped over Iggy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Iggy madly shot an arrow at Epona, not knowing that she was Link's horse. Koopalings Rule Forever! Epona neighed loudly in pain. Link heard her and bolted out of the arena. He saw that Iggy shot Epona with an arrow. He narrowed his eyes at Iggy. Before the koopa could react, Link kicked him in the head and made him fall over. He stepped on his chest, pinning him down. "Why the (beep!) did you shoot my horse!" he shouted. Iggy didn't reply. "Awnser the (beep!)ing question, you little (Beep!)head turtle!" He kicked Iggy in the head again. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Link drew his bow and shot Iggy at piont blank in the leg. He took Epona back to the stadium to treat her arrow wound in the right-hind leg. --- Lucario and Kirby heard everything from their room in the arena. "Link ''can '''shout'?!" said Lucario. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ya k?" asked Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm fine. Roy always beats me and Larry up. One time Lemmy powed me. Trust me, this scar is more painfull." repiled Iggy. "Ok?" said Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda helped Link remove the arrow from Epona's leg. He dressed the wound, and Epona fell asleep in her stall. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive